Nadie como Bella
by mistery f
Summary: La hechicera decide impedir que Gaston obligue Bella a casarse con el
1. Chapter 1

La hechicera se encontraba en su palacio y estaba aburrida, a diferencia de la mayor parte del tiempo, no tenia ninguna intención de seguir andando por el mundo repartiendo castigos y enseñando lecciones a los mortales, bueno disfrutaba su labor, disfrutaba ver la cara de la personas cuando entienden lo que ella trata de enseñarles, pero ahora simplemente estaba cansada y no quería hacer nada, con un chasquido una esfera de luz apareció frente a ella y tomo la forma de un espejo, pensó por un momento, "Ha ya se, veré que sucedió con el príncipe Adam" El espejo le mostró la imagen de la bestia, en un cuarto muy oscuro, sentado tristemente en una silla, "Parece que no ha roto el hechizo, que sorpresa" dijo, de veras que la depresión en la que había caído no le dejaba pensar, no encontraría a nadie que lo amara si se quedaba ahí todo el día, entonces recordó que cerca del castillo de Adam había un pueblo, el espejo se oscureció y volvió a iluminare mostrando una de las calles de ese lugar, de pronto apareció un hombre alto y fornido, era Gaston, la hechicera lo había estado vigilando por una semana mas o menos, pensando si debería hacerle una visita y darle una lección de humildad, de pronto paso una chica caminando, era Bella, leyendo un libro, la hechicera no era muy fanática de la lectura, pero le agradaba Bella porque era ella misma sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran, Gaston se le acerco y empezó a coquetear le, flexionando lo brazos, haciendo mueca exageradas, lo usual, pero Bella no se veía impresionada, la hechicera hio una una seña al espejo y entonces pudo escuchar u conversación.

-Las mujeres no deberían leer porque pueden empezar a tener ideas.-Dijo Gaston.

-Oh por favor, dime que no dijiste eso en serio.- Dijo la hechicera para si misma, algo que le molestaba, eran los hombres machistas, y eso era precisamente Gaston, y lo peor era que todos en ese pequeño pueblo lo veían como su héroe. Paso un rato, Bella regreso a su casa, y Gaston apareció ahí, con una vestimenta mas formal y seguido por su amigo, una banda, un sacerdote y tres señoritas llorando, "¿Pero que planea?" pensó la hechicera. El fue y toco la puerta, ella se veía fastidiada pero lo dejo entrar, el quería que se cazaran, ella no se veía muy feliz, un poco de egolatría mas tarde y el la aprisiono entre sus brazos, iba a besarla pero ella lo hizo tropezar y caer fuera de la casa a un charco de lodo, la hechicera no pudo evitar reír al ver eso.

-Bella se cazara conmigo y no lo dudes ni por un segundo¡- Dijo Gaston a uno de sus amigos.

Después de eso, Bella canto sobre lo que anhelaba en la vida, Gaston fue a cambiarse y regreso al bar. Bella hizo algunos labores en su hogar, siguió leyendo u libro el resto del día y se fue a dormir, en el bar, todos cantaron una canción para animar a Gaston por haber sido rechazado, aparentemente el primero en toda su vida, la canción, que por cierto estaba muy bien echa para ser todo improvisado en el momento, hablaba obre lo bueno que era Gaston para todo, "nadie es como Gaston" repetían una y otra vez, hicieron competencias de fuerza en la que Gaston gano una y otra vez, bebieron y al final Gaston también se fue a dormir, no sin antes prometer que Bella seria su esposa, la hechicera segia observándolos al mismo tiempo,Bella dormía con un camisón blanco y Gaston con el pecho descubierto. Ella solo era un trofeo mas para Gaston, la quería porque era hermosa, nada mas, y la dejaría cuando se cansara de ella, pero Bella y su padre no tenían medios para oponerse a el, el era el hombre mas fuerte del pueblo y tenia a este de su lado, tenia que impedir esa boda, pero no sabia como "Mmmm...¿Como puedo impedir que este tonto la obligue a casarse con el? Si Bella pudiera defenderse, si la gente la ayudara a ella y no a el, si ella fuera la mas fuerte y no el... Alto, esa es una idea, si, podría ser" La hechicera los observo un momento, lo que tenia en mente era muy distinto de lo que regularmente hacia pero por otra parte pensaba que podría funcionar y ademas, tenia curiosidad por lo que podría pasar, tomo u barita, chispas brotaban de ella y las imagenes de Bella y Gaston se oscurecieron


	2. Chapter 2

Bella lentamente empezó a despertarse cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron por su ventana, se sentó en su cama y bostezo gentilmente, pero se sentía extraña, la cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía mareada"¿Que me ocurre?" Penso Bella, miro a su mesa de noche pera tomar su libro pero no estaba ahí "Que extraño, estoy segura que lo puse aquí anoche, pero, que eso?" miro detrás de su mesa de noche, había un rifle, igual al de Gaston apoyado contra la pared lo miro etrañada y alcanzo a ver que en el cañon tenia grabado su nombre "Bella", "Creo que lo mejor sera que valla al baño a arreglarme y luego le preguntare a mi padre porque esta esto aquí" Bella se levanto y camino al baño, pero ademas de seguir mareada sentía como si fuera mas alta y pesada, se lavo la cara y se miro al espejo, se quedo boquiabierta, era mucho mas alta y musculosa, su cuerpo se parecía al de Gaston¡ Ella corrio hacia la cocina donde estaba su padre cocinando

-!Papa¡-Grito Bella.

-Que ocurre Bella?- Volteo el sobresaltado.

-!¿Que ocurre?¡ !Mirame¡-

El la miro de arriba abajo. -Yo no ten encuentro nada raro.-

-!¿Que¡? !Pero si estoy tan...enorme¡-Dijo ella.

-Ha,jajaja si Bella, tu ere la chica mas grande y fuerte, no neceitas que yo te lo diga para sentirte orgullosa .-

-!Pero... yo no soy asi, yo soy una chica delgada... ¿Que esta pasando?-

-Bella, la broma fue divertida, pero ya deberias arreglarte para poder desayunar.-

-!No creo que mis vestidos vallan a quedarme ahora¡"-

-Bella, te sientes bien? Estas actuando muy extraño-

-Si...si estoy bien... yo solo,he. volveré a mi habitación.-

Bella regreso a su cuarto y cerro la puerta "¡¿Pero que esta ocurriendo?

Bella trato de buscar sus libros pero no estaban en ninguna parte, después de eso decidió revisar sus vestidos, parecía que estos se habían vuelto mas grandes pero las mangas habían sido recortadas dejando al descubierto sus musculosos brazos, bella regresó al baño para cambiarse, esto era muy extraño, ella nunca había imaginado que algo asi pudiera pasar. Que había sucedido? Esto no era un sueño, estaba segura, esto solo podía recordarle ha historias de hechizos que había leído, pero se supone que esas cosas no son reales!

-Bella, ya estas lista?.-

-He, si papa, ya voy.-

Bella se quitó el camisón pero antes de ponerse el vestido se miro al espejo, ella nunca se había preocupado demasiado por su apariencia, al menos no como otras chicas del pueblo, que gastan en vestidos, maquillaje y rellenan su ropa para que el busto parezca mas grande, pero esto! Parecía como si todos sus músculos hubieran crecido durante la noche, sus brazos debían ser mas gruesos que su cabeza, su pecho había crecido y sentía los pectorales debajo, su estómago estaba cubierto de abdominales y sus piernas eran gruesas y fuertes, afortunadamente su cuerpo conservaba una silueta femenina, como un reloj de arena, además noto algo que no había visto antes, levanto su brazo y vio que había crecido vello en su axila. Que asco! Que es esto? Que me esta ocurriendo hoy?!Pensó Bella, decidió que lo mejor seria vestirse y tratar de solucionar eso después.


End file.
